RWBY: The Force Unleashed
by Hunter590
Summary: Kam Marek, son of Galen Marek and Juno Eclipse, has been captured by the empire but later escapes. During his escape, he is sucked into a portal that leads to the RWBY world. What has this new world have in store for him? and how far far away is Kylo Ren and the inquisitors.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: escape**

 **I do not own RWBY or Star wars**

 **Rwby is owned by Roosterteeth and Star wars is owned by Lukasfilm/Walt Disney company. hope you like :)**

* * *

An imperial Star destroyer is seen flying above Kashyyyk, A _Upsilon_ -class command shuttle is seen docking into the docking bay.

"Commander!" a storm trooper ran up to his commanding officer "He's here."

The commander put his hands behind his back "I will go greet him. Tell the inquisitors that he has arrived."

"Yes sir." he made his way to the torture chambers where the inquisitors were.

 **Down in the docking bay**

The commander walks up to the shuttle as it starts to open revealing a black hooded figure "Kylo Ren."

"Commander..." He said showing no emotion in his voice. They start to walk when Kylo speaks up "how goes the prisoner?"

"He's refused to say anything my lord, we've had the inquisitors torture him but anything they've tried has shown no avail."

Kylo and the commander come to an elevator and enter it making their way to the torture chambers "He has a strong connection with the force...just like his father."

"Don't remind me, I've heard tales of his father, it is said that he was capable enough to stand against the emperor and Lord Vader."

 _I don't believe that part of the story...is there really someone like that in the galaxy that was more powerful than you grandfather?_ Kylo thought.

They reached the torture chamber and continued walking "Has he tried escaping?" Kylo said.

"No, hasn't tried a thing."

"I see."

After a minute of walking they were met with 4 black armoured individuals "Lord Ren." They bowed.

"Inquisitors," he acknowledged them. "How's our prisoner?"

One stepped forward "We've been torturing him for day's but he hasn't told us anything...we figured you could change that." he said.

"...let me see the boy."

"Yes my Lord." He stepped aside.

As Kylo entered the room he saw Storm troopers standing around a chained up 17 year old boy with blondish-brown hair, his clothes were ripped showing off the burn marks all over his body. Kylo approached the boy and stared at him "What is your name?" he asked.

...no answer.

Kylo raised the boy to his feet using his force grip "I asked for your name." He said in a more serious tone.

The boy narrowed his eyes and looked away from him and answered "...Kam...Kam Marek."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Should I care?"

Kylo ignored this and turned to the inquisitors while still holding the boy "What of his lightsaber?"

"Destroyed, although he managed to save the crystals." one said.

Kylo turned his attention back to Kam and let him go causing him to fall to the ground on his knees, Kylo knelt down to him "now, I am only going to ask this once...where is your father? Where is Starkiller?"

"...The darkside has clouded your mind...your 'emperor' killed him years ago." Kam said.

Kylo then grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it and brought it up and inch away from Kam that he could feel the heat of the blade "But his clone remains. Very well then, answer this...why did you come to Kashyyyk?"

Kam looked up at him "I was told my Father was born there...and also that it was the place my grandfather died. So I went to go pay my respects to him."

"It was foolish to come. Especially since Kashyyyk is under the Empires control."

"Yeah...but not as foolish as the people in this room."

"What makes you say that."

"I sense that you are wondering why I haven't tried to escape yet."

"That is one of the many questions that I have yet to ask."

"Well," Kam grabbed his the chains "I've been waiting for the right moment...and opportunity."

Kylo retracted his lightsaber, now he was curious about where this was going "what kind of opportunity?"

"Your about to see," Kam's grip grew tighter on the chains "...I also sense that you are wondering how I got caught so easily...well lets just say I know where you guys are held up now...and so will the Rebels."

All of a sudden the lights went off "What happened?!" a stormtrooper said.

"Where did he go?" another said.

Kylo and the inquisitors ignited their lightsabers and saw that Kam was gone. Kylo clenched his lightsaber "FIND HIM!"

 **with Kam**

" _ **All personal, a prisoner has escaped the torture chamber, orders are to subdue and recapture."**_

 _That didn't take long now did it?_ Kam thought as he ran to the elevator, as he entered the elevator he reached into his pocket and pulled out two yellow Kyber crystals "I don't have my lightsaber's any more, so until I get out of here and can reconstruct them again, I should avoid any means of combat." He said to himself.

When the Elevator stopped the doors flew open and Kam found 30 blasters and an AT-ST being aimed at him "Freeze!" One stormtrooper said.

 _well there goes that idea,_ he thought.

Kam calmly walked out of the elevator and pulled his hand back and then pushed it forward sending a force push towards all the stormtroopers sending them flying back. The AT-ST was about to open fire but Kam lifted it up and scrunched it into a big metal ball and sent it flying to another squad of stormtroopers.

Kam looked ahead and saw a TIE fighter still in good shape, he was about to run to it but a ball of fire stopped him in his tracks. Kam turned to his right and saw an incinerator war droid. Kam narrowed his eyes at it and ran at it, as he ran he used the force to summon two blasters to his hands. The Droid used it's flame thrower in an attempt to burn Kam but Kam slid underneath the flames and inbetween it's legs. Kam then jumped in the air and spun around and shot the tank on it's back causing it to explode.

Kam then dropped the blasters and proceeded to the TIE fighter, as he entered he sat in the pilot's seat "okay Kam you can do this, Just like flying the rogue shadow." With a flick of a few switches the TIE fighter began to to ascend.

As it was ascending, the elevator doors burst open revealing Kylo Ren with his cross-guarded lightsaber ignited in his hand. He watched at the TIE fighter took off, the commander who was behind Kylo and watched as it left then felt himself being pulled by his collar "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Kylo yelled in rage.

On the TIE fighter, Kam sat back in the pilot seat and let out a sigh in relief "Okay next step, get back to the rebels and tell them-" He was cut off when he felt a something hit the TIE fighter. He looked back and saw he had been hit on the wing and he saw two TIE/LN fighters coming up his rear "okay change of plans, lose the imperials and repair the ship, then go find the rebels and meet up with master Kota."

Just as Kam was about to turn and engage the imperial starfighters, he saw a bright light appear in front of him "huh? what is that?" Then he felt an something hit his fighter on the other wing and found himself losing control of the fighter "Not good, not good!" He then got blinded by a light and was pulled into the portal and the portal disappeared.

The two TIE/LN fighters broke off "what just happened?!" the one pilot of the fighters asked.

"I don't know? lets head back and report to Lord Ren." the other said.

"Okay." and with that they headed back to the star destroyer.

 **In the RWBY world**

A certain red cloaked girl named Ruby is seen falling from the sky "Heads uuuuup!" suddenly a blonde person wearing armour named Jaune is knocked into her breaking her fall and landing in a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky? a black haired female named Blake said.

"I...I" the blonde haired girl named Yang stutters but then tenses when she hears rustling in the bushes and turns to see an Ursa roaring as it slashes the bushes out of the way. Then a sudden burst of a pink explosion hits the Ursa in the back causing it to collapse to the ground. Also revealing an orange haired girl named Nora and a guy with black hair with some pink highlights in his hair named Ren

"Awwwww...its broken." Nora said in a sad tone.

"Nora..." Ren said gasping for air "Please...don't ever...do that again." Once he caught his breath he looked up and saw his orange haired partner looking at the relics/chess pieces.

"OoOoOoOo." Nora emits as she looks at them, then her eyes land on the queen piece which she immediately picks up and starts to sing a song "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren shouts freezing the hyperactive girl in place.

"Did That Girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake starts again.

"I..." Yang tries again to attempt to put words into what she is seeing.

Then all of a sudden a Red haired Girl named Pyrrha comes running out of the forest with a Deathstalker following behind her "JAUNE!" she yells.

"PYRRHA!" the blonde still in the tree calls out to her.

"WHOA!" Ruby cries as she sees the giant grimm behind Pyrrha and jumps off the branch doing a roll as she makes contact to the ground.

"Ruby?! Wha...? Yang babbles.

"Yang!" The sisters were about to embrace each other until "NORA!" The orange haired girl popped up in the middle of them.

Blake crossed her arms and watched as the crimson haired warrior ran from the deathstalker "Did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?"

Suddenly Yang explodes emitting fire off her body and her now lilac eyes turned red "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens?!"

...

...

Then there's a sound that sound like thunder coming from the sky and a white portal opens up and a ship comes through spinning out of control.

"Did a ship just-" Before Blake could finish her sentence Yang put her hand up to her mouth silencing her.

"Don't. Start . Again," She then looked up and saw the ship crash "Still, what was that thing?" Then Pyrrha landed in front of the group.

 **With Kam**

*cough* *cough*

Kam slowly got up and stumbled towards a tree. "...Thank the force...literally," Kam said dusting himself off, he then turned and looked at a not so good sight "right...damage report...where do I begin?" Then the TIE fighter exploded and bits and pieces of metal went flying everywhere "...Yeah the ship is a no go." Then Kam heard a screech and looked up and saw a black bird in the sky, he then heard gun shots and started running in the direction of the shots.

When he got there, he saw a red cloaked girl fighting a giant scorpion. He saw her shoot at it with her weapon which looked like a scythe mixed with a sniper rifle, but the bullets showed no effect on the creature. The red cloaked girl then sheathed her weapon and ran from it, "Ruby! Get out of there!" He saw a blonde haired girl start running towards the red cloaked girl now Kam Identified as Ruby. Kam then heard a familiar screech and looked up and saw the giant black bird, the bird then shot feathers out of its wings, unfortunately Ruby's red cape got stuck on one of the feathers and the scorpion creature got closer and raised it's tail "Ruby!" The blonde one yelled. Kam closed his eyes and took a deep breath _may the force help me,_ He though to himself as his eyes shot open and he ran at the creature. Kam saw it about to stab its tail into the girl and used his force dash for extra speed.

Ruby closed her eyes and prepared for the worse as the Deathstalker's tail was about to impale her...but it never came, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a teen with blondish-brown hair holding the Deathstalker's tail on its sides carefully trying to not touch the stinger. He turned to her and got one hand and used the force to raise the feather off her cloak, he then used the feather and impaled the Deathstalker in it's eye causing it to let out a hiss as it's tail started slashing around.

Kam turned to Ruby who had her mouth hanging open "Why are you just sitting there?! Go!" He shouted. Ruby snapped out of her shock and nodded and got up and went to Yang who immediately pulls Ruby into a hug "Ruby! Thank goodness your alright," Yang then turned to the boy "Who are you?"

"Questions later, right now we need to deal with these creatures," Kam said, he then looked up and saw that the black bird was circling around "Think you can distract that thing while I deal with this thing?" Yang looked at the Nevermore then back at Kam and nodded "Good." He then turned to the Deathstalker while Yang and Ruby regrouped with the rest of the Hunters and Huntresses-to-be and drew the Nevermore away, _This creature, it has so much...hatred._

The Deathstalker who still had the feather in one of its eyes, used what vision it had left in its remaining eyes and and tried to impale Kam, but Kam force jumped over it and landed behind it. However the Deathstalker brought its tail around and whacked Kam into a tree, Kam shook his head and saw the Deathstalker making its way towards him. Kam looked behind him at the tree and used the force to lift the tree out of the ground, he then turned to the Deathstalker and threw the tree at it causing it to break into pieces on impact. The Deathstalker shook its head and kept going towards Kam, Kam then started delivering force pushes sending it back, he then lifted it up and slammed it down on the ground three times, he then used the time it was taking to recover and ran to the feathers and raised then all up. The Deathstalker recovered and saw Kam with the Nevermore's feathers floating above his head, Kam then pushed both his hands forward sending all the feathers at the Deathstalker, the feathers hit the Deathstalker in its remaining eyes blinding it completely.

Kam looked up at the Deathstalker and saw that it was laying flat on the ground twitching. Deciding to put an end to the creature, lighting started to spark from Kam's hands, he aimed at the feathers in it's eyes and then used his force lightning on it. Kam stopped after 5 seconds and saw smoke coming out of the Deathstalker's eye sockets, he then watched as it evaporates into nothing.

Kam then saw his vision getting blurry and felt his body getting heavier, he collapsed on the ground on the soft grass, the last thing he saw before he passed out was a ship landing a couple of metres away from him.

* * *

"...YOU LOST HIM?! Kylo yelled at the pilots of the TIE/LN fighters.

"Yes sir, we have no information on what took him." one pilot said.

Kylo clenched his lightsaber and ignited it, he then turned to the console behind him and started slashing at it releasing all his rage upon it. Once he settled down he retracted his lightsaber and turned to the commander "I'm not leaving until we find him, search the planet for a crash site! Track his TIE fighter if you can! Just bring me his head!" Kylo exited the bridge with the inquisitors behind him.

"We will assist in tracking him down my lord." one said.

"Good, we need all the help we can get. If he got away then I can only imagine that he has already made contact to the Rebels and told them that the Empire is set up on Kashyyyk."

"We will find him, even if we have to search the entire galaxy."

"Then I suggest you begin your search now." Kylo picked up his pace and the 4 inquisitors stopped in there tracks.

* * *

"...augh...my head...huh?" Kam slowly started to open his eyes and looked around to see he was in a white room, he saw his body covered in bandages. He sat up and had his legs hanging over the edge of the bed he was in.

He then heard a door open and he looked to his left and saw a woman in white "Oh! your awake, hold on a second." She said then left before Kam had a chance to ask her where he was. Kam then got out of the bed and started taking off the bandages, no marks just the same burns he bares from the torturing the inquisitors gave him when he got captured, he saw his clothes had been completely ruined so he tossed them aside He then heard the door open again and he turned to see a man with a coffee mug and woman with a...riding crop?

"Hello young man, how are you feeling?" The one with the coffee mug asked.

"Alright." Kam responded.

"I hope you don't mind but I have some questions for you," He gestured Kam to sit back down on the bed which he did "Good, now then. What is your name?"

"Kam, Kam Marek."

"Nice to meet you Mr Marek, my name is Professor Ozpin," He then gestured towards the woman with the riding crop "and this is Professor Goodwitch."

Kam nodded. "What do you wish to ask me?"

"Well, I would like to know where you learn't this. Glynda if you would." Glynda brought up a video on a small tablet like device of Kam fighting a Deathstalker. Then it showed Kam levitating the Nevermore's wings then him shooting lightning from his finger tips.

"I learnt that from my father and master." Kam said after the video was done.

"And who might they be?"

Kam shook his head "Can't say."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure if I can trust you two yet."

This made Glynda's look at the boy in anger "how dare yo-"

"No its fine Glynda, he doesn't have to tell us," Glynda let out a huff and Ozpin turned back to Kam "Okay then, may I ask how you, your father and your master learned a semblance like this."

Kam looked at him puzzled "What is a semblance?"

"A Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual. Although, I've never seen a semblance quite like yours."

"I don't have this 'Semblance' you talk of Professor Ozpin. I was using the force."

"The force?"

"Yes, The Force was an energy field that connected all living things in the galaxy. it also grants a number of useful powers, such as the ability to sense impending attacks, to push and lift physical objects as you saw when I was battling the scorpion creature, influence the thoughts of others, and even see the future or maintain one's consciousness after death."

This made Ozpin and Glynda look at each other then Ozpin looked at Kam "such a power exists?"

"Yes."

"and you possess this power?"

"Yes. But I'm more connected to the force, just like my father."

"...prove one of those techniques to us."

Kam closed his eyes and focused "...I sense you are interested in my skills."

Ozpin raised a brow "that...is correct."

Kam then opened his eyes "I also sense you have a question to ask."

"Yes that is also correct."

"Well, what is it?"

"I wish for you to join my Academy."

 **...And that is where I'll end it. What did you guys think? Let me no and**

 **...Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Academy**

Kam pondered on this offer from Ozpin, until he came to a conclusion and sighed and looked up at the professor "I'm sorry but I'll have to decline your offer." He said.

Ozpin raised a brow "oh…and why's that?"

"I have very dangerous people after me and I don't want to endanger your academy."

"What kind of people?" Goodwitch asked.

"People with the same power as me, that lead a whole army called the empire."

"I've never heard of this empire," Ozpin said "Who are they?"

"The imperial army controls almost every planet in the galactic system," Kam looks around "this one isn't one of them thankfully…..What world am I on?"

"You're on Remnant." Ozpin responded.

"Remnant? I've never seen a world called Remnant on any of the star charts."

Ozpin sipped his coffee "So….are you sure you won't consider my offer?"

Kam got up and looked at his cloak, no point in wearing it anymore, but it will have to do until he finds something else to wear "Look like I said, dangerous people are after me and if they find out that you were harboring me they will kill you." Kam said putting the cloak on and started walking towards the door.

Ozpin adjusted his glasses "I've seen more dangerous people as well as met them….besides you just discovered this new planet and have no idea about it do you?" Ozpin smirked as he saw Kam stop with his hand still on the handle.

Kam cursed to himself knowing that Ozpin had a point, he sighed and let go of the handle and looked at Ozpin and Goodwitch "Alright….you have a point….I'll stay."

"Splendid." Ozpin said.

"But," Kam stopped him by raising his hand "when the rebels come and find me, that's it I'm leaving, alright?"

Ozpin nodded "understood."

"Alright," Kam sat back down on the bed "is there something I must do to enter this…academy of yours?"

Ozpin nodded again "Yes, you will be expected to do an initiation."

"When will that be?" Kam raised a brow.

"In two days, until then I want you to get settled into the academy, introduce yourself while your at it. I'll arrange a room for you to sleep in," Ozpin looked Kam up and down "...and some new clothes." He finished.

"Alright." Kam then got up and went to the door.

"Oh and Kam," Kam turned to him "Do you have a weapon?"

Kam looked to the ground then looked up at Ozpin "Do you have a piece of paper and pen?"

Goodwitch grabbed a piece of paper and gave him one of her pens and gave it to Kam, Kam grabbed the paper and pen and began writing down some materials.

After he finished he handed the piece of paper to Ozpin "Do you think you can get these materials for me?"

Ozpin grabbed it and studied the materials and looked at Kam and nodded "I have a contact in Signal that can get these items for you. Oh and you'll need this." Ozpin handed him a rectangular device.

Kam looked at the object before taking it and putting it in his pocket "Thank you." Kam bowed a bit then went to explore the academy.

Goodwitch turned to Ozpin "Are you sure it was wise to let him join even though he has a whole army after him?" She said.

Ozpin looked at her and sipped his coffee "Yes," He said simply "and we are in a time where his power will be useful in the future."

 **With Kam~**

Kam walked in the hallways of the academy, the young Jedi had to admit, this academy was really nice. Though the only thing he can't shake off is the hatred from that creature he fought, his train of though was broken when he heard voices down the hall.

"Weiss wait!" Ruby said called out her partners name while chasing after her partner down the hall.

"What?!" Weiss said with venom in her tone, turning to Ruby with fury in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asked questioning look.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! Your supposed to be a leader but all you've been is a nuisance!" Weiss shot back at Ruby.

"What did I do?" Ruby questioned.

"In the forest you acted like a child and only continued to do so!"

"I thought that we could work as a team."

"Not a team led by you," Weiss said rather coldly "I deserve better! I studied and trained harder than you. I deserve to be a leader, not you! Ozpin made a mistake!" and with that she walked away, leving Ruby by herself heartbroken that her team mate went off at her like that.

Kam watched the whole thing and narrowed his eyes at the young heiress as she left, he turned towards Ruby only to see Ozpin approach her and began to talk about what just transpired. As they were talking, Kam decided to confront the Heiress.

As Kam searched he finally found her on the roof with Professor Port, Kam then saw Professor Port nod then take his leave and decided that this was the best time to talk to her now.

"Hello." Kam said softly making sure not to startle her.

Weiss' head perked up and she turned around to meet the young Jedi's gaze "Oh! its you the mystery boy." She said.

Kam raised a brow "Mystery boy? Is that what people at this academy are calling me now?" He said.

"Well I cant blame them."

"Why's that?"

"It's not every day you see a boy come from the sky in a spaceship then fights off a deathstalker with lightning coming out of his hands,"

Kam was taken back "You saw that?"

"Yep, as did everyone in this school," Kam had to admit that they would if they saw him do all that is a bit crazy, after all they haven't heard of someone like him before who can use the power of the force "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I sense you have unclear thoughts after that conversation you had with that teacher."

"Yeah? So." She said coldly "Do you even know who I am?" Kam sighed, he knew she was going to ask that, not that he read her mind but she looked and acts like the kind of person looking for recognition, he closed his eyes and Weiss sighed "Why am I asking you? You fell out of the sky in a spaceship, for all I know you could be an alie-"

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust company, one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust." Kam said interrupting her.

Weiss' mouth dropped and she looked at the boy in front of her shocked "h-how?" Was all that came out of her mouth.

"I may not be from this world...but I do know some tricks that this world has yet to see from me."

Weiss shook her head "How did you do you know who I am?!"

"I may have read your mind...sorry by the way, I'm just not really in the mood for you to scold me on how I don't know who you are," Kam closed his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Y-You read my mind?! And what do you mean scold you?!" She yelled.

"Yeah...like I said, I'm sorry." He did a little bow and smiled at her "and for how I knew you would scold me, you just look like the type of person to scold people."

Weiss just huffed and turned her back on him "...say, who are you?"

"hmmm?"

"You must have a name right?" Weiss turned back to him.

"Why yes I do, my name is Kam Marek."

"Kam, I have to ask, back at the forest...what was that?"

"You mean the whole making feathers float and lightning coming out of hands thing?" Weiss nodded "That is many of the abilities that I have learnt while training with my father and learning the ways of the force."

"The force? What's that?"

"The Force is an energy field that connected all living things in the galaxy. The power of the Force can be used by individuals who are sensitive to it, I am one of those individuals."

"Something like that actually exists? and you can control it?!" Weiss said in disbelief.

"Yes, though my master has said that I've grown more of a connection to it just like my father."

Weiss was about to ask who his master and father were but kept her mouth shut and moved onto another subject "Why are you here?"

"hmmm? Oh yeah, Ozpin offered me a position in the school. I refused at first but I'm unfamiliar with this world."

"Really?"

"Yes...but he said I have to complete an initiation first in order to join this academy."

"I see."

"Yeah, anyway I must be off, I still need to get familiar with this academy."

"Alright...actually, if you wouldn't mind, can I show you around?"

"...alright sure."

Weiss smiled and left the rooftop with Kam behind her.

 **Timeskip ~**

Kam walked down the hallway of the dormitory with Weiss beside him holding a cup of coffee "Who is that for?" Kam asked.

"Well, when I was showing you around the academy, I took in what Professor Port said and gave it a little thought."Weiss answered.

"Oh? and what is your conclusion?"

"I'm going to try and be the best teammate on my team."

Kam smiled and nodded "That's good to hear."

They came to a door which Kam thought led to her dorm, she turned around and looked into Kam's eyes "well...see ya Kam."

"Bye Weiss," Weiss noded and turned and swiped her scroll on the door lock and the door opened, then Kam remembered something "Hey Weiss."

"hmmm?" She turned back to him.

"Can you help me find my dorm?"

"Do you have a scroll?" Kam nodded and handed it to Weiss and she opened it and searched through it until she came with a room number "huh."

"What?"

"Your dorm is the one next to mine."

Kam raised his eyebrows and looked at the door next to Weiss' room and true enough, the number was the same as the one on his scroll "Cool, saves me from walking." Kam took his scroll back.

"If that is all, bye Kam."

"Bye." Kam gave a wave as Weiss closed the door. Kam turned to the dorm and looked at the lock. Mimicking Weiss' actions, he swiped the scroll on the lock and there was a little 'click' and the door opened. Kam opened the door fully and saw his new room, it had one bed, a bookshelf, a wardrobe, a desk, a bathroom and a kitchen. When Kam looked at his bed he saw a box on it, curious he went over and opened it and his eyes widened, Inside the box was all the components he needed to rebuild his lightsaber _That was fast Ozpin_ Kam thought. He spread all the materials on his desk and put his hands on his hips "Alright, lets get started."

* * *

 **In a galaxy far far away~**

An Inquisitors TIE advanced was travelling in Hyperspace, the pilot heard her comlink go off and answered "Yes?" She said keeping her eyes concentrated on whats in front of her.

"Zevia? Where did you go?" It was her brother Jazu.

She sighed "I'm on my way to get Marek back."

"Have you lost your mind?! Hes too powerful for you!"

"Please, I can handle myself."

"Well how are you going to find him?"

"I placed a tracker on his neck when he was knocked out from the last torturing lesson."

"You knew he wou-"

"Have you heard of what his father could do? If he had the same connection with the force, then Its no surprise he would escape in a matter of days."

"That's true...alright, but be careful."

"I will, oh and brother."

"yes?"

"In case I don't make it back, I've left the trackers codes in the control room. If I fail, then put those codes in and that way you'll be able to track him for yourselves." With that she switched off her comlink, she smiled wickedly "time to see what you have in store, Kam Marek."

* * *

 **Back with Kam~**

Kam sat cross-legged in front of a bunch of metal materials and the yellow Kyber crystal in the middle of all of it and had his eyes closed. Suddenly the Crystal and metal materials started to float and assemble together. Once they were all together Kam opened his eyes and grabbed the hilt and and activated it making the yellow coloured blade spring to life, he smiled and deactivated it and put it next to him and began making the second Lightsaber. A couple of seconds later he held his 2nd Lightsaber in his hand and again activated it springing the yellow blade to life, he deactivated it and stood up and grabbed the other Lightsaber and put it on his desk.

Kam then looked at the time and saw that it was 8:30, he sighed and took off his hood and looked at himself, a few cuts and bruises...oh well at least he has a story to tell to his kids...that is if he ever has any. Kam shook his head getting that out of his head and sat on his bed and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **The next day~**

 ** _Beep Beep Beep_**

Kam was awoken by the sound of a bell, his eyes fluttered open, he sat up and yawned while stretching his arms. He looked around scanning the room, his eyes landed on a chair that had his robes on it...with no holes. Kam got up and grabbed it and looked at it carefully making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, but there weren't, not even a speck of dust. Kam then saw a note and grabbed it and read it.

 _Mr Marek_

 _I went through the trouble of sewing your robes._

 _Hope you didn't mind me intruding into your dorm and taking your robe to get it fixed_

 _-Ozpin_

 _He can sew?,_ Kam thought and put on his robes (His robes are white) he then opened his blinds and looked out, the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. He then decided to go out and explore the Academy again.

 **Amphitheatre~**

Kam walked into the Amphitheatre and noticed that some students were already in the Amphitheatre. There was currently a match going on between a blond and a burnt-orange haired boy. The blond boy had Dark blue eyes, a white chest plate and shoulder armour. Under his armour, he wore a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves as well as blue pants with a white patch on the left knee. The Burnt-orange haired boy had a chestplate with a bird with its wings outstretched in the middle. Kam could also see that underneath the armor, he wore a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

The two boys clashed head to head. The blond boy's weapon and burnt-orange haired boys mace's hilt interlocked with each other. "This is the part where you _lose._ " The burnt-orange haired one said.

"Over my dead-" The blond boy was cut off when the burnt-orange haired boy kneed him in the guts making the boy drop his saw and get on hs knees holding his stomach. Kam then saw the burnt-orange haired boy raise his mace, about to drop it on the hopeless boy. Kam was about to rush in and stop this when he heard a buzzer go off and the lights slowly coming back on.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda shouted as she stepped on the stage and the boy now known as Cardin walks away from the hopeless blond. "Students, as you can see, Mr Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official would call the match," The boy now Kam Identified as Jaune sat up and pulled out his scroll, looking at his aura level along with the rest of his teammates which were green. Kam noticed that a girl with red hair wearing spartan armour gave the blond a sad look "Mr Arc, its been days now. (I know she said weeks in the actual show but I'm messing with the timeline here plus its my fanfic so :P) please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more...defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you getting gobbled up by a beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin said. Kam narrowed his eyes at him.

Glynda turned to her side and noticed Kam "ahh, Mr Marek." Once everyone heard that they all turned to the the boy in white robes.

"Ms Goodwitch." he responded with a smile.

"and what brings you here?" She said.

"Just came to take a look around again. Its an interesting school." Kam said.

"Good to see your taking a liking to it. Would you care to join us? Maybe you can show the students the way you fight." This made students like Ruby and Nora start bouncing in their seats.

"Sure."

"Okay, so who do you wish to face."

"...ummm. Sorry Ms Goodwitch but I do not wish to duel one of your students."

"Heh, wuss." Cardin said.

Kam ignored him "Instead of someone, Is there something else I can duel instead?"

"Yes, but why not duel with a student?"

"I fear that the force may be to much for them."

"Oh, Understood. students, please follow me to the bleachers."

"Wait Ms Goodwitch, The force? What kind of stupid name for a semblance is that?" Cardin said walking towards Kam "why don't you take me on? Huh?"

Kam chuckled "Well...Cardin was it? That 'stupid name' is more powerful then you think."

"Prove it." Cardin said all smug.

"Well, why don't I test it on you right now? A little trick known as the 'mind trick.'"

"Oh no. What are you going to do? Dig deep inside my mind and turn the thing I fear into a reality?" Cardin began to laugh.

"No actually, this trick is capable of influencing the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage. This only works on the weak minded though."

"So what? You calling me weak?!" Cardin grabbed Kam by the robes. Glynda was about to interfere but Kam raised his hand signalling for her to stop.

Kam then took a deep breath then exhaled and looked Cardin in the eyes and raised his hand "You know better than to face me."

"...I know better than to face you." Cardin copied.

"You know that this won't be a fight you can win."

"...I know that this won't be a fight I can win."

"Now put me down," Cardin put Kam down "Now go follow the class to the bleachers."

"...I'll follow the rest of the class into the bleachers."

As Glynda and the students walked into the bleachers, a white screen appeared in front of Kam.

"Scroll please," It said in a robotic voice. Kam looked at the holographic screen in front of him for a minute before reaching into his pocket and taking out his scroll and scanning it on a holographic pad. He heard a beep and pulled back his scroll "Thank you, Kam Marek." The screen then closed and reopened with 4 categories 'Casual', 'Veteran', 'Huntsman/Huntress' or 'Goliath' (I just made these categories because they were at the top of my head.)

Kam looked at the options then back at Glynda who stood in the bleachers with the other students, she gave a nod of improvement and Kam smiled at returned looking at the screen and touching the category 'Goliath'.

"'Goliath' selected, please wait while everything is set up." The screen disappeared.

Then a wall opened and Kam looked and saw 10 robots with guns equipped. Another door opened and Kam looked to see a giant robot with 10 more robot soldiers by its side, the soldiers had swords.

Kam looked at the robots with swords as they began to advance on him. One sliced downwards but Kam moved to the side dodging the attack and ducked when another tried to go for his head. Kam then pulled out his lightsabers and ignited them bringing a yellow blade to life and slicing the robots in half.

Ruby jumped out of her seat from excitement at just the look of the weapons while the other students looked in awe.

Kam noticed more robots coming and got in a defensive stance. The robots started slicing and attacking the boy, but every sword that went to get a blow on Kam got sliced in half due to it's metal blades making contact to the lightsabers. Kam began slicing the robots in half and little bits. Then the giant robot came at him and punched him into the wall. Kam shook his head and ran at the robot but stopped when he saw bullets whizzing past him. He began to deflect the bullets, unfortunately these weren't lazers so they didn't deflect back at the robots, they just evaporated into nothing when coming in contact with the lightsaber. Then the robot came behind Kam and slammed him into the ground.

"Ms Goodwitch! We have to stop this!" Weiss yelled. Ms Goodwitch nodded and was about to jump down as were the rest of Team RWBY but they stopped when they saw the robot get lifted up and crunched into a metal ball and get thrown into a heap of robots.

The rest of the robots began to run at Kam while shooting him but cam kept deflecting the bullets and slicing any robot up that got close. Then as all of them started to get closer and closer Kam's expression changed. He gritted his teeth and jumped up, then he was suddenly surrounded by a ball of electricity.

"Ahhh!" Kam yelled and the ball of electricity burst, turning the robots into ash. The students and Ms Goodwitch looked in awe at what was left of the robots.

Kam dropped to the floor and took a deep breath and exhaled. He then deactivated his lightsabers and put them back on his belt and walked away. Then one robot got up and grabbed a sword that wasn't sliced in half or burned and ran at Kam. Kam sensed him coming and moved to the side swiftly and ignited his lightsaber and swiftly cut through the robot. He had his back turned to it as it collapsed, falling in half.

He looked at the students and ms Goodwitch and smiled "...Questions?" He said plainly.

Soon all the students came down and began to bombard Kam with questions like "How did you do that?" or "What was that?" and "What was that weapon?" Which was obviously Ruby.

All ms Goodwitch did was look at the boy "Maybe having him here on't be as bad as I thought." She said.

 **And that's wrap, sorry if it took so long, I've been working on my other stories and a new story that I've been thinking about that I'm going to make.**

 **…till next time ;)**


	3. Moving

**Moving to Wattapad.**

Yes...as you can see in the title, it is true. I am moving all my stories to wattapad.

Now before you guys say No! Listen. Fanfiction has been a good website to write on I won't deny that. And all the people who give me positive feedback on my stories I would like to say sorry if you enjoyed them, but that doesn't mean you don't have to stop enjoying them. You could go join Wattapad. Its simple.

Now then, yoir probably wondering 'why are you moving to Wattapad Hunter?' answer to that question: when I write on wattapad I have a certain feel to it. Like a feel more comfortable. Plus there is a lot on wattapad, you can put music from youtube on your stories and pictures you took or drew yourself. Plus I have 4 new stories. I'll name em

 **Male! Keyblade weilder X RWBY**

 **OC trailers**

 **Assassin of Remnant**

 **Male/fem reader X Male/fem characters**

And two upcoming stories. Those being

 **TitanFall Uprise**

 **Blood brothers: the Prequel. (Which I'm probably going to pull a kingdom hearts 3 on and not release it for another couple of years...jk probably do it after Volume 3 or somethin)**

But yeah. You can still keep in touch with the stories. All you have to do is make a wattapad account which consists of you having an email. Make a username and a password...Y'know the usual shit.

Anyway I hope to see some of you on there and continue lovin my stories.

Until next time ;)


	4. Sorry

Sorry forgot the link. Here you go.

user/Hunter590

See ya there!


End file.
